1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LDP (Laser Disk Player) having a karaoke capability, and more particularly to a LDP karaoke apparatus that compares the tempo of a musical selection reproduced from a LD (Laser Disk) with the tempo at which a user is singing, input through a microphone, to thereby evaluate singing ability. When the singer's tempo does not correspond with the tempo of the music, the apparatus can match the music's tempo reproduced from the LD to the user's singing tempo. The present disclosure is based upon Korean Patent Application No. 92-3252, filed Feb. 28, 1992, which disclosure is hereby incorporated by reference into this disclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A LDP is an electronic system in which a video signal and an audio signal are recorded onto a laser disk in digitized form, a high intensity collimated light, e.g., laser beam, is projected onto the surface of the disk, the light reflected from or transmitted by the disk is received by the system, and video and audio signals are reproduced in accordance with light quantity differences received by the system.
A karaoke capability is a function in which the music portion of an audio signal is reproduced from the LDP and mixed with a voice signal from an external source with the mixed signal thereafter being output. Accordingly, if a signal from the LDP is reproduced, the music signal is output and at the same time, various backdrops are displayed on a screen. When the pictorial image is displayed on the screen at the same time the music signal is output, the user can start singing to the accompaniment of a measure of the music signal.
However, all the current LDP karaoke apparatuses are designed to output the music signal at only a single, predetermined musical tempo. When the music signal of the LDP is output with a predetermined tempo at all times, regardless of the tempo at which the user is singing, a cacophony is sure to result, causing discomfort to listeners.
Furthermore, if a song is sung to the accompaniment of conventional LDPs, the user cannot gauge accurately whether his or her tempo matches that reproduced by the LDP. As such, the user is unable to assess his or her singing ability and improve thereon.